The average person has several methods of moving many objects of small or large size. Perhaps the most commonly used aid is a cart, such as those used at grocery stores, and the like. However, these carts are typically not available for home use. Additionally, the basket area on most shopping carts is typically large in size, thus making it impractical when trying to move a multitude of small items.
Other assistance means include a wheelbarrow and a hand truck. However, the wheelbarrow does not lend itself to inside use, and is prone to easily tipping over with non-symmetrical loads. The hand truck, although good for heavy loads, only works with one (1) object at a time, and requires the user to balance the load on two (2) wheels.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which multiple smaller objects of various sizes and shapes can be easily moved and stored, without the disadvantages as described above.